User talk:Heatedpete
Well? What do you think? I got the background and logo set, and now all we really need to do are set down a few policies and we're done until march 8th 2010. YuriKaslov 18:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Got the autowelcome template up. YuriKaslov 19:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Good. JSYK I got the stub template up. Just follow my lead and use the red background for the templates. YuriKaslov 20:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) How about this color red? YuriKaslov 20:10, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's fine, but we need to have uniformity. YuriKaslov 20:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Go with your idea. YuriKaslov 20:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) It just doesn't look right I dont know, but the stub and new into (the one that you get after your 1st edt) template looks like it need fixing (for me, every new word on the template creates a new line). Its either the template or my computer. ŖЁĠÍ§Ţ3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ♰®|฿Ū†ÖṜHi 04:40, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It's probably your PC mucking itself up as the stub and welcome templates look fine on my PC and my parent's Mac. - 20:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No. They aren't the same thing. YuriSpeak. 20:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Don't make me take away your sysop. You're walking on eggshells as is, considering you still haven't done what you said you would. YuriSpeak. 20:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) what the hell were you thinking? Dude, the right signs for the "welcome user" feature on User:Wikia was $3 and then $2, not the other way around. YuriSpeak. 00:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :The way you had it didn't work properly. It created links to non-existant pages and the end sig didn't work. YuriSpeak. 17:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Would you please... rename all of the photos currently on the site to something a bit more descriptive? They all say "Screenshot ". YuriSpeak. 18:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly. YuriSpeak. 19:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Just leave them, it'd mess up a bunch of pages if you deleted them .YuriSpeak. 19:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead and move the vehicle navbox to the proper space. YuriSpeak. 17:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder I've already signed us up. I don't see the harm and this is going to do what I could not even with well over a half-year's attempt at emulating the Vault's system of templates. YuriSpeak. 17:10, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm quite aware Believe me. But as the LB is currently (essentially) in beta stage, there is literally nothing I can do about it. Just report any problems to the blog at community.wikia.com. 'kay? YuriKaslov 16:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Rihanna Awww, don't be so shy about it, pete. You can admit that you have a crush on her! All of us have feelings for some famous personalities... if it makes you feel any better, I have a thing for Katie Couric. YuriKaslov 01:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) A sig Could you make me a sig with one specific picture on each side? Dudebot121256 00:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Oh I can type :)... any time I try to start a new topic or just reply I get: "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing." No big deal. I got this game when it first came out, and also, apparently, made an account here. I recently decided to give it another run through and made a slight change on Conner's page, and it told me it would be better it I had an account. I tried to create one, only to find out I had one and couldn't remember my password, lol. God what three years of smoking pot can do O.o Anyways, I'm an avid fan of Homefront, and as I plan to give this game a few more goes to get what single player achievements I can, I'd like to help this wiki out, as I anxiously await the release of Homefront 2. G'Day Mate